Badger
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: "You're the only one who sees my inner beauty instead of my veela beauty." I said as I look up to his stormy grey eyes. "That's what makes me a hufflepuff. I don't judge a person from what they look like." I smiled up at him. "That's why you'll always be my badger." His laugh fills the room. "And you will always be my veela." He smiled down at me.
1. Chapter 1

(Adrian's pov) (Italics means they're speaking in Spanish and bold is French.)

"Adrian! _Get up or you'll be late for your train! Adrian!_ " The loud, but gentle voice of my maid, Rosetta, woke me up from my slumbers and as I open my eyes I was blinded by the curtains being pulled back and having the lights shine into my eyes.

" _Rosie, close the curtains. They hurt._ " I whined as I crawled out of bed. The curtain shut and I was once again in my dark room. I had to catch my school train today, so I could go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. I found out I was a wizard when the headmaster sent my letter. There are five types of wizards and witches; Muggle born, Squibs, Purebloods, Blood Traitors, and half breeds. Muggle borns are those witches and wizards born from a family of muggles, or none magic families. Squibs are pretty much the opposite of muggle borns. They are born from magic families, but have no magic in them whatsoever. Then you have the purebloods. They're the ones who have never had a muggle or muggle born in their family. They come from a long line of magic filled people and believe they're better than everyone else. They also hate muggles, half breeds, muggle borns, and squibs because they deem them unpure. Blood Traitors are purebloods who reject the stupid pureblood believes. Then half breeds are those who had a wizard/ witch parent and a non wizard/witch parent. All of these types of witches and wizards, minus squibs, go to Hogwarts. I am a half breed, my mom was a witch and my dad isn't.

My mom never told my dad what she was and when she died from a sickness when I was only 5, she still didn't tell him. My father out about my mother when I received my letter and met the headmistress. Professor McGonagall told me everything about the magic world including my mother. Since I found out and begin my life at Hogwarts my father has all but tossed me to the side. He wants nothing to do with the magic world or me. Rosetta was my mom's best friend and my maid. She was also a witch and the only reason my dad keeps her around is for me. I have a younger brother, but he's a squib. My father and brother are both happy with my brother being a squib because in my father's eyes Andrew is everything my father wanted in a son. I'm just the kid that is forced to stay at this stupid mansion.

That's another thing. My father is a top notch lawyer and has his own firm. I was supposed to go to school and take over for, but now Andrew will be taking over once he finishes all his schooling. My family is rich, but I really don't care about any of that. I just want my mother back, but nothing can bring her back. " _Adrian? Are you okay?_ " I turned my head to see Rosetta staring at me worried.

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I should get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes_." Rosetta smiled before leaving the room so I can change. Hogwarts was more of a home than here. With it's dungeons, dining hall, houses, quidittch, and so on. I missed all of it compared to this stupid huge empty mansion. I shook my head clear of all those thoughts and slipped on some jeans. It didn't matter, I'd be going home soon.

Once I was done getting dressed I headed down to where Rosetta was waiting and gabbed my bag. " _Are you excited. It's your 5th year at Hogwarts! And you're prefect!_ " I smiled at her excitement for me and nod. It is my 5th year and this is the year I'm Prefect. It'll be great. I'm prefect, Keeper for my house quidittch team, and top of my class or at least I'll be again this year. I sighed as I thought this and slipped into the car. " _Are you not excited, Adrian?_ "

" _Nah, it's not that._ " I told her. The truth was no matter how good I am at school and all that other bullshit I still have no girlfriend, barely good friends, and my family is pathetic. Not really the best life, but... I looked out the window and watched as we passed the many farms and small shops. We live more in the country side of England, so it takes about an hours drive to the train station and to the train. Knowing this I closed in my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

(Dominique's pov)

"Mom! Come on, come on!" I yelled as I jumped up and down by the front door. I wanted to just go to Hogwarts already. I was a prefect, 5th year, and chaser on the Gryffindor quidittch team and I just want to get there already.

"Relax, Dominique. Mom is coming." Victoire told me as she tossed her blonde hair to the side. I sighed and looked at her hair. She and I looked as if we could be twins. We both have long, silk, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair fell all the way to her butt, while mine just fell to the middle of my back. Even though we look so much alike we act so much different. She was just like mom. Proper, a bit judgemental, patient, and lady like. I wasn't much like my dad, but I wasn't like my mom either. I'm impatient, loud, a bit over energized, sweet, but at times a bit bossy, and I can be a bit hot headed at times. Right now my head was burning and I was so close to dragging my parents out the door.

"Mom!" I yelled louder. "Hurry up!" Victoire just sighed and rolled her eyes. Teddy was going to have a long life ahead of him. Teddy was Victoire's fiance. He graduated two years ago and Victoire was going to be graduating this year and then marrying Teddy. It was a good thing that Teddy was sweet, patient, and completely and utterly in love with Victoire because she can be a bit... well like my mother. "Mo-

"Alright, ease up Domi." My dad said as he picked me up and swirled me around. I giggled and held tightly to him as he spun us around.

"Hun." My mom sighed from behind her. "I just did her hair." My father gave me the, 'We got caught' face causing me to giggle more.

"Relax, honey. She looks fine." My dad said as he ruffled my hair, causing my mom's eyes to widen.

"William Arthur Weasley!" My mother yelled as my hair now was ruffled. She had spent all morning curling my hair, me forced to sit there and not move for all that time, and now my hair was every where. My mom looked about ready to cry.

"Oh, relax. Why are you getting so worked up. You're acting like this is her first year all over again." My dad told her gently as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. It always did the trick of calming my mom down and sure enough she sighed and leaned back into him.

"I just want her to look nice, Bill. She's a prefect this year." I rolled my eyes as my dad snorted in amusement. "Bill! I'm serious."

"So am I. She looks fine and stop trying to make her look beautiful or she'll end up like Victoire." That got him confused looks from all of us. "Engaged." He said the word like it was acid causing my mom to laugh.

"You're father's worried about you getting engaged. She's only 16, hun." Bill rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well have you seen the boys at Hogwarts." My mom laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, Dominique before your dad makes you were a chastity belt." I burst into a fit of giggles as my father and sister turned red.

"Mom!" Victoire said in shock as my father stood there sputtering.

"What? I'm totally a lady. How do you think we got you three?" My mom asked before her face paled. "Oh!" Bill glanced over at her.

"What hun?"

"Where' Louise." My sister and I started laughing as my mom ran off to get him.

"Poor Louise. Always forgotten." I said with a smile. My baby brother was only 5 and my mom tends to forget about him because my sister and I are older now and can take care of ourselves.

"How about this, Dominique and I will go ahead and your mother, Louise, and you can catch up." My dad told Victoire before grabbing my hand, pulling me to him, and apparating away.

I smiled as we ended up at the station. "Mom, is going to be so mad." My dad just chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Maybe, but how about you go ahead and get your things on the train, so it gives you more time to make it up to your mother." I smiled brightly and hugged my dad.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I told him as I headed off to the train. I started trying to put my things up, but my bag was very heavy.

"Want some help?" I turned sharply, almost dropping my luggage right onto my foot, and saw a guy standing there. He had black hair that fell half way over his ears, down his neck, and half of his eyes. His eyes were a stormy grey and it took my breath away. He was tall and built and wore a charming smile.

"Uh... sure, thanks." I said, with a slight blush tinting my face. I was used to guys around me because of my veela charm, but this guy... he was gorgeous. "I'm, Dominique Weasley by the way." I told him as I held a hand out.

"I know." Was all he said as he pushed my luggage onto the train.

"Oh?"

"Everyone knows about the Weasleys and Potters. You guys are a big deal at Hogwarts, of course it probably helps that you and your mom and sister are veelas."

"Yeah, kind of hard to hide that fact." I sighed. I actually didn't like being a Veela. My mom and sister does, but I hate the way guys fall at my feet simply because I look beautiful. Ever heard of inner beauty? These guys haven't. They all want to be with me and they know nothing about me. I hate it and I hate that it's just expected. I want a guy who actually wants to get to know me like Teddy with Victoire or dad with mom. I was pulled out my thoughts as I heard the guy speak again.

"I'm Adrian Grey by the way." I looked over at the guy and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Sure." Without another word he hoped onto the train and headed off. I bit my lip, half wishing he'd come back, before I turned and headed back to my father.

"Hey, sweetheart... mom's not happy." I giggled and looked over to see my mom still yelling in French to my sister, more like ranting, but still.

"Could be worst dad." This got his attention. "She could demand that you have no sex with her until Vic and I get back." All the color in my father's face drained as I said this and my mother started over.

" **Your father will be the death of me. Alright, you should get onto the train. I love you both.** " My mom said before leaning over and kissing each of our cheeks. "Now, I'll see you for Christmas, no buts or ifs about it Dominique." I rolled my eyes, but nod as my sister and I headed onto the train. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Author Note

So I'm getting a lot of reviews on updating. Now I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Mostly it's my fault, but not all of it is. I am back in school for my senior year, so I'm trying to balance school, driver ed, writing, and chores all at once. I wake up at 5 every day and go to school at 6:30. I spend 15 minutes getting ready in the morning and the other writing. I have a bunch of stories on a bunch of accounts, so it's hard to update them all quickly. I do try updating when I have time at school, but I use a school laptop, which doesn't allow me on Wattpad. I use fanfiction, wattpad, and quotev. A lot of the stories on this account are on a wattpad account. I don't want to update them on here without updating them on there at the same time, but I can't go on wattpad except the weekends when I both have time and my mom's laptop. I will update, so don't worry, but I figured I'd let you guys know why it's taking me so long to update a lot of my stories. I hope you guys understand and I will try my best to get another chapter up for one of my stories tomorrow, if not I'm really sorry. Like I said I have had no time these past weeks. It's only another two weeks before driver ed is over, so I want to say I will have more time, but I also got to look for a job, so I don't know. I may take awhile for updating, something I really hate to do, but I may have to. I hope you guys all understand and stay patient. I'll try my best to update.

-Eleanor


End file.
